The Vision:::
by coneheadcutie15
Summary: Alexandra Whitman has always lived in the shadows, but after a tragic accident left her with no family, she will have to lean t o open up, and become her own being...


**The Vision**

At a small house, in a small neighborhood, an even smaller little girl sat quietly playing with her China Doll. She was quiet and rarely ever saw other children, though people outside of her yard say that she is beautiful and mysterious. Both of those statements were true, yet no one knew why. Even she, a three-year-old, had to wake up every morning, and not even know herself. Her golden hair hung down her back, while her brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Everyone called her Lucy, though her real name was Alexandra. She was misunderstood, though knew how to understand, and at such a young age, a child like this was treasured. Yes, Alexandra was _supposed_ to be treasured, but she has a gift. A girt that people called "The Vision". She could see the future, but could not tell anyone what was to happen. When she was a very little baby, a witch casted a spell on her, and that she would have the vision… but will not speak. Alexandra thought that her life would be the same forever, until one tragic day…

"Lucy, dear, come now. We're going to grandmother's." Alexandra's mother said to her. Without being able to protest, Alexandra sighed and sat inside her car's backseat. Her mother babbled on, thinking that her youngest daughter was listening, but Alexandra just gazed out the window to the worlds beyond. Her big sister, Angel, who was only seven, looked at Alexandra with a dumb look on her face, and said, "Mother, why does Lucy get to see the future not me?" said Alexandra's spoiled older sister. Their mother looked at her and laughed. "Angel, you're sister can't talk! She can see the future, yes, but dear me, wouldn't you want to talk?" she laughed with Angel. Alexandra looked up, hoping not to see the vision that she'd been seeing for days: Her mother and older sister was going to die a tragic death very soon, and Alexandra felt that there was nothing she could do to warn them. Though neither of them respected her in the least way, she felt that one day, they would have a sudden closeness, but she knew that her daydreams meant nothing, nothing in the real world. "Mom! Stop it! Why don't you ever stick up for Alexandra? That is her real name you know…" Alexandra's oldest sister, Ashley, said. Ashley was like Alexandra's interpreter. She always knew what Alexandra was going to say, and instead of leaving Alexandra with no opinion, she would always stick up for her. But what Alexandra liked about her most; she called her by her real name. Angel and their mother laughed again. This time so hard that it seemed their laughing was thunder. Alexandra looked over at Ashley, who she noticed still had a serious face. "It's not funny," Said Angel, still through spurts of laughter, "It's hysterical!" she finished and all of the laughter grew again, though Ashley still looked seriously at them without wincing once. Alexandra looked at her and thought 'It's okay. Don't worry about them. I've had to live my life without worrying about them.'

The vision came back to her, and this time, she heard even Ashley screaming in pain. She closed her eyes hard and tried to concentrate on something else, but the thought kept coming back to her. Before she could open her eyes, she heard her mother calling back to the kids. "Okay, we're here." She said with a miserable tone to her voice. "Be on your best behavior. Now come on…" she said as the kids got out of the car. Alexandra jumped out and slouched over to her grandmother's house. Her mother seemed to be a younger version of her grandmother: neither liked her, and both were very, well, normal. The door swung open and an old woman dressed in black opened the door and greeted all of the children, one by one. "Hello Angel! Oh your hair is so pretty! Ashley, you're getting tall! Lauren!" she said when she came to their mother. She gave them all a big hug and brought them inside. Alexandra came running up to the door right before she shut it on her face. "Oh, you brought Lucy." Grandmother said in a hushed tone. She walked the family over to the living room, barely greeting Alexandra, and still calling her Lucy. The family sat down on the nearest couch and just as Alexandra was about to sit, her grandmother rushed up and sat next to Ashley, right where Alexandra was about to sit. She sighed and sat down on the floor as she watched the rest of the family open the gifts that grandma brought them. Just as Alexandra was about to give up hope, the front door opened. Alexandra creped over and saw her grandfather walking into the house.


End file.
